


Jade's Reward

by anssoftball94



Series: Bade punishment and reward [2]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anssoftball94/pseuds/anssoftball94
Summary: This is a sequel to "Jade's Punishment." Beck rewards Jade after her punishment the previous night. Established Bade relationship.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Series: Bade punishment and reward [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870069
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Jade's Reward

Beck wakes up spooning Jade. Her naked back is pressed against his check and one of his legs is between hers. He kisses behind her ear but she doesn’t wake up. He slides his hand up from her stomach to her breasts. He gently squeezes her right breast then rubs his thumb across the nipple. He trails his hand to her other breast and circles that nipple as well. He alternates between her nipples, gently rolling them between his fingers. Jade moans in her sleep and presses her thighs together against Beck’s, trying to get some relief. Beck slides his hand down her stomach to the apex of her thighs. His fingers slide through the wetness and find her clit. He circles her clit in slow, light circles. She subconsciously arches her hips to try to increase the pressure. Beck changes directions of his circling and uses more pressure. Her breathing picks up as Beck speeds up his ministrations. As she arches her hips toward his hand again, Beck pulls his fingers away. Jade moves her hand down to continue the pleasure but Beck grabs her hands and pins them to the bed above her head as he moves so Jade is on her back and Beck is on top of her. Jade opens her eyes and looks up at Beck.  
“Not that I don’t like being touched by you when I wake up but did you have to deny me again?” Jade asks.  
“I didn’t want you to come while sleeping,” Beck says.  
“Well I’m clearly awake now,” Jade says. “You could’ve let me finish what you started.”  
“Don’t you remember what I told you last night?” Beck asks.  
“When? You told me several things.”  
“Before I started your punishment.” Beck keeps her hands pinned with one of his and moves the other down her body.  
“That I couldn’t come until you gave me permission?”  
“Yes. And have I given you permission?” He moves his free hand to her left breast and pinches her nipple. Jade gasps and arches her back. He releases her nipple.  
“No, but I thought my punishment was over?”  
“It is but I still haven’t given you permission to come. Although you did so well last night, I guess I should give you a reward.” He rolls her nipple between his thumb and index finger.  
Jade moans. “Beck please.” He kisses her and she eagerly returns the kiss. After breaking the kiss for a breath, Beck moves his kisses down her neck. He kisses down her chest and latches onto her nipple and sucks on it. He gently bites it and tugs on it while tugging on her other nipple with his fingers. Jade gasps and presses her hips against Beck’s. He releases both nipples and places kisses on her chest as he moves his hand down between their bodies. He slides his fingers through her slick lips and presses two fingers into her. He starts thrusting his fingers in and out of her and presses his thumb to her clit. She moans and he moves back up and kisses her lips while continuing his movements with his fingers. Jade breaks the kiss as her breathing speeds up.  
“Beck please,” Jade says. “I’m so close.” Beck moves his mouth to her ear.  
“I love seeing you like this,” Beck whispers in her ear. “So close, so desperate to come. I’m glad that you let me do this to you.” His words push her closer to the edge.  
“Beck please.” She turns her head toward his and looks at him. He can see her desperation in her eyes. “Can I please come?” He removes his fingers from her and kisses her. When he pulls back, he looks into her eyes.  
“Yes you can.” He releases her hands and move down to settle between her legs. He licks from her entrance up to her clit, circles it with his tongue then back down to her entrance, thrusting his tongue inside. He nibbles on her lower lips and he presses his fingers into her again. He moves to her clit and wraps his lips around it and sucks. Jade arches her hips up, pressing more into him. He flicks his tongue over her clit as his free hand moves up to her breast and pinches her nipple. He thrusts his fingers into faster and sucks on her clit again.  
“Beck!” Jade screams as her orgasm crashes over her. As she is coming down from her high, Beck removes his boxers and puts on a condom. He positions himself at her entrance and pushes inside before she has fully recovered. Jade gasps as Beck fills her. After pushing all the way into her, Beck slowly pulls out until just his tip is inside then slowly pushes all the way in again. He does this a few times until Jade starts thrusting her hips up.  
“Faster,” she breathes. “Please Beck. Faster.” Beck complies and increases his pace. He moves his hand between their bodies to find her clit and presses his thumb to it and rubs circles on it. Jade moans at the feeling and wraps her arms around Beck’s neck, pulling him down to kiss her. Beck increases his thrusts and flicks his fingers back and forth across her clit. Jade breaks the kiss for air as a second orgasm hits her. Beck continues his thrusts then his own orgasm hits him as well. He collapses onto Jade, pressing her into the mattress. After a couple minutes, he pulls out of her and disposes of the condom then lays next to her with his head on her chest and his right hand on her hip. Jade is lightly stroking her hand through his hair as her breathing returns to normal. Beck moves his hand from her hip to between her legs, again finding her clit and circles it. Jade grabs his wrist and moves his hand away from her.  
“Too sensitive,” Jade says, releasing his hand. Beck props himself up on his elbow to look down at Jade. She looks up at him as her breathing finally returns to normal. She weakly reaches her arm up to pull Beck down for a kiss. After breaking the kiss, Jade lays back against the pillows.  
“Tired?” Beck asks, smirking.  
“Exhausted,” Jade replies. “All the buildup from yesterday and finally getting release today, twice. I don’t think I’ve come that hard before. I don’t think I can move.”  
“Well I always like when you’re naked in my bed.”  
“I’m sure you do.” Jade smirks back at him. “But I told you I’m too sensitive right now. No more sex.”  
“I’m fine just looking at you for now.”  
“Perv.” Jade pushes him off the bed and pulls the blankets over her body.  
“That was rude.” Beck gets up and pulls on his boxers.  
“You deserved it. I’m going back to sleep now.” She pulls the blankets up to her shoulders.  
“Do you want me to wake you up for lunch?”  
“No. Just make sure I’m awake by 3 so I have time to get ready for the Full Moon Jam tonight. I can get food before we get there. And don’t wake me up the same way you did earlier.”  
“I thought you like me touching you?”  
“I do. But I didn’t like being denied after being edged so many times last night. And I don’t think my body can take anymore today.”  
“Alright. I won’t wake you up like that later. Maybe some other time.” Jade glares at him; Beck just laughs and kisses her head. “Get some sleep. I’m going to take a shower.” He walks to his bathroom.  
“Beck?” He turns to her before he closes the door. “I love you.”  
He smiles. “I love you too, Jade.” Beck closes the door and turns on the shower, and Jade closes her eyes, falling asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
